Business Of Misery
by RoraShigoto
Summary: .:I watch my wildest dreams come true. Not one of them involving you:. What happens when you are thrown into a boarding school with a phsycotic roommate and then you just happen to fall in love with his rival? You may not know, but Axel finds out.
1. Take It From The Top

-sigh- Okay, I'm back. With a new story. Can you say 'OMG! NO!'?

This one has been a plotbunny stuck in my head for a while and I have a lot of it written already... oh yeah... lots of free time here...

Anyways. This story contains gay guys, homophobes, Kairi bashing (lots of that), cussing, OOCness and, uh, other strange things. (Not sure about any lemons or anthing yet.) But, yeah, if you don't like yaoi, don't read it.

Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, one-sided Saix/Larxene, Larxene/Marluxia, one-sided Sora/Kairi XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or the song Misery Business by Paramore.

(Sorry for any typos/mistakes... anything like that.)

* * *

_I watch my wildest dreams come true..._

_Not one of them involving you..._

* * *

"This is it?" I asked the female next to me. I looked out the window at the new boarding school I would be attending: Destiny Academy. 

It was at least - yes, four stories high. The exterior wall was brick, the stairs leading up to the front double doors were a black iron, and the door itself was a dark oak.

We stepped out of the silver Malibu and went to said door with my suitcase and duffel bag in hand.

"Now, I don't want you causing any trouble here, understands?" my grandmother said firmly before she went inside.

"I know, I know," I muttered, following after her. The inside was pleasing...

North, there was a large staircase. East, a room marked office, another marked teachers' lounge, and a hallway that lead to, according to the sign, the girls' dormitory. And to the west, two shower rooms (one for each gender), and another hallway, this one leading to the boys' dorms.

The floor was made of dark oak hardwood. The walls were painted a nice cream color. The ceiling, which was fairly high, was made of a different type of wood. I couldn't tell what kind, but it was a bit lighter than the flooring.

My grandmother drug me into the front office.

It was small. A bench was sitting to my immediate right, against the wall. A desk was straight before me, which my grandmother stepped to, gesturing me to come forth as well. I obliged.

The receptionist had brown hair that fell half-way down her back. Her facial features were a bit plain, but pretty nonetheless. She greeted us with a warm smile.

"Hello," she said, "I am Bella Swan. How may I help you?"

"We need to see the princaple, please," my grandmother informed her.

"Oh, you must be Fujiwara, right? I'm terribly sorry, miss, but Princaple Cullens isn't here at the moment."

"Oh..."

"But, I do have everything for... Axel... right here," Bella Swan held up a tan folder. I took it and nodded a small thanks before departing.

"Grandma, I'm going to go ahead to my room now," I told the small woman who had also came out of the office.

"Okay, Sweetie," she said. She embraced me with a strong hug before turning to the enterance. "I'll see you later. Call me!"

I nodded. "I will."

**.xXx.**

I walked swiftly to my new room. Room 68.

I noted that all the rooms on my side of the hall were even numbers, the first one starting at 50. On the opposite wall, of course, were the odd numbered rooms. It didn't take too long to reach my room. I used the key that was placed in the folder to open the door.

The floors were no longer hardwood, now replaced by a plush, grey carpet. The walls were white, along with the ceiling.

On the opposite wall of me sat the heads of two beds; both made of a white painted wooden frame. Dark grey bedcovers covered each bed, underneath held white sheets and pillowcases. A wooden four-drawer dresser, also painted white, sat at the foot of each bed. On my roommate's side of the room, to my right, pictures and various papers covered the wall by his bed. Numerous items lay atop his dresser. I saw he had two black beanbags underneath his bed.

I turned my attention back to my own side. I sat my suitcase and duffel bag down before I fell on my bed with a thump.

I took the chain around my neck off, unclasping it. I then picked my new silver key from my pocket and placed it on said chain. After clasping it back, I dangled it around my neck again. So I wouldn't lose it...

There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. The recaptionist, Bella, stood before me. She held a piece of laminated paper with highlighted lines on it - a map - and a folded brochure for the school in her arms. She held them all out to me, and I picked both items out of her hand.

"I highlighted your rooms and how to get to them on your map, and here's a brochure for you to... well, just look at, I guess," she smiled wryly. "If you have any questions, you know where to find me. You're roommate should be back soon, anyways. Well, anyways... Welcome to Destiny Academy!"

And then she was gone in a flash.

* * *

Now, I cannot promise to update on a regular basis like every week or something. I have already been there, tried that, I can't keep up with it. Especially with my screwed up unpredictable schedule. 

Sorry.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated!


	2. Zexion's Roommate?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. You can tell because there is no hot make-out scene between Axel and Roxas...

I finally got around to typing out this chapter... yay...?

* * *

_Your roommates were in denial..._

_We felt a lot of jealousy from the start..._

_Tryin' to tear us apart..._

_(Oh Girl, Paul Wall)_

* * *

I walked briskly to room 70 and knocked rapidly on the door. Finally, my familiar blonde answered, his usual grin upon his face, like always. I smiled lightly back at him, and he exclaimed, "Zexion!" He gave me a quick hug, then hurriedly slammed the door. We began to walk down the corridor. "You know," he said, a teasing mockery tone relevant in his voice. "You seem kinda... quiet today." 

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed at him. Shrugging it off, we continued our way, now heading up the stairs. A few people who were talking in hushed voices shut up immediately as we went by them. I hid a scowl at this, ignoring them. There were rumors going around again. This time not about me and/or the male beside me. They were about a new kid. But it still had the same base of story.

Here, shall I fill you in? Don't want you in the dark for too long.

I am Zexion Ishida, sixteen years of age, and I go to school, as well as live at, Destiny Academy, a boarding school. My friend, Demyx, and I have been the talk of the school ever since we met. Which was only around two in a half months ago. Why? Because we are gay. Wow. I mean, could you see that one coming?

Now, there is supposed to be a new kid, seventeen, red-head, yadda-yadda. All that. Thing is: he is rumored to be homosexual as well. Which can only spell out trouble for him.

"Hey, Zexy..."

Okay, now meet Demyx Suzumara, seventeen. My boyfriend. He is optimistic, all around hyper, and, contrary to popular belief, very smart. He is basically the exact opposite of me. Meaning most people wonder why I can stand him more than anyone else.

As we approached our destination, the library, Demyx slipped his hand in my own, intertwining our fingers. The gesture he always did when I was being absentmindedly silent. I smiled at him as we made our way to the table was always sat at as we read or studied. The back table, that everyone knew we sat at.

However, apparently one person didn't. A short spiky-haired blonde. My good mood was shattered. Of course, it had to be the a kid that I absolutely despise.

Ah, yes. Roxas Uchiyama. Mean, arrogant, homophobic bastard. To put it short, we used to be okay acquaintances, until he found out about me and Demyx. He was probably the first one to start the rumors. But, who knows, it could have been his friend, who was even more of an asshole. I think Hayner is rubbing off on him.

"Hey, get lost," Demyx stated. The intruder looked up and gave us a cocky snarl.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because, the whole library is empty and this is our spot," Demyx tried to reason.

"So wh-"

"Whatever," I said, not wanting to get into an argument today. I turned around, gesturing to Demyx for us to leave.

* * *

I looked around my new room cautiously. The guy's possessions didn't look too creepy. He had posters and pictures all over his part of the room. I placed my large duffel bag on my twin sized bed and went to my roommate's dresser. Various items were scattered across the surface neatly. I scanned over the things, my curiosity getting the better of me; a comb, a glasses case, a large book, and a black wallet. 

Deciding I'd rather be on the guy's good side, I moved away from his possessions and went to attend to my own. I sighed and started to put my clothes in my suitcase, not caring about being very neat at the moment.

I heard the door open, and I turned around. In stepped a male teen. A short male teen. He had an odd color of hair -- we'll just call it silver, I guess. Said hair covered his right eye, and left the other visible. He gave me a piercing stare, which even with only one eye, still made me slightly gulp.

Behind him came a blonde, his hair styled in a strange faux-hawk sort of fashion. He was taller then the other, and looked younger.

"Heh... hi?" I moved to them. The shorter one quirked his eyebrow, while the blonde grinned back enthusiastically.

"Who are you?" the slate-haired one asked.

"Uh, oh! Sorry, I'm Axel," I greeted, extending my right hand.It was met only with air.I chuckled, retreating my hand back. Or at least I tried to. The blond grabbed my hand before I could. He chuckled somewhat uncomfortably.

"Zexy, don't be so rude!" The blonde said as we shook hands. I laughed awkwardly as he said, "Hi! I'm Demyx!"

The other sighed and bluntly said, "Hello, I'm Zexion. Excuse my coldness. They didn't tell me I had a new roommate."

I nodded simply. Demyx's smile widened. "Yeah," he spoke," Last roommate Zex had was dead and gone within a month."

And he said it so casually. I knew there was something eerie about this guy.

"They suspect suicide," Zexion stated, shrugging.

"Um..." was the only syllable that came from me.

Demyx then decided to burst out laughing. Zexion smirked, and I stared at them. "Just kidding, dude," Demyx laughed. I chuckled lightly.

* * *

"Give it up, Hayner," I told my friend. He shook his head and continued to try to perfect his kick-flip on my skateboard. However, he failed, yet again, and fell on his front side. I laughed at his expense, earning myself a bitter look. I soon calmed down, coughing some and still smiling. "Right," I said as he tossed the board aside, "Let's get started on our homework, then." 

Always a good excuse...

He sighed, "Fine, fine."

As we pulled as we pulled our textbooks our, though, a banging noise came from the door. Hayner raced to the door to answer it, probably grateful for the distraction. Pence came into the room as soon as the door was opened. The brunette then swiftly slammed it shut and locked it, pushing Hayner away as he stood with his back against the surface.

"Uh, Pence?" I asked.

He gave us a short answer that explained everything, "Seifer."

Pence and Seifer were roommates, unfortunate. Seifer has been the bad-boy bully here for as long as I can remember. He had two lackeys that followed him everywhere. Rai and Fuu. Rai was obviously the brawn, Fuu the brain, and Seifer being the idiotic leader.

"Okay, what happened?" Hayner asked. Usually, Hayner liked to be tough against Seifer, and this time was of course no different.

"Trashed my computer, the idiot," Pence told us. I nodded, urging him to go on. "So, I yelled at him, then he tried to punch me, and I ran."

Poor Pence could never win in a fight. Especially against Seifer.

A loud knocking came again from the door. "Hey, Chicken-wuss!"

* * *

"Marly, puh-lease don't light that crap in here," I said, referring to my friend's incense. 

"Sorry, Dem," he responded monotonously.

"Whatever," I sighed. I landed on my front side on my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and groaned.

"So... how was your day with Zexion?" Marluxia asked. He was one of the few who didn't mind mine and Zexion's relationship. Him, Larxene, and Saix were the ones who always just ignored the rumors and were comfortable with us. There were a few other people that didn't care but we didn't know them as well. Except Xicas. But forget him. He's the loser that comes later.

"It was fine," I answered. "You'll never guess what happened, though!"

"What?"

"Zexy's got a new roommate -- the new kid." Marluxia began to laugh lightly. I soon joined in and said, "I know, right? But, seriously, he's cool. You'll have to meet him."

"Yeah, tomorrow you can introduce him to everybody," he nodded and yawned. "But now, sleep."

* * *

Meh, this chapter so sucked. I apologize for it's suckiness... please forgive your dear, dear, Rora-chan! 

Reviews are welcome, just so ya know.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! Even if you don't read the rest because it's yaoi... sorry.

As my endings always are: **Much respect, much love. Goodbye.**


	3. One With The Suitcase

**Disclaimer:** I do not _own_ Kingdom Hearts.

Okay, so I've been gone for... about four months. Sorry about that...! Thank you to all who reviewed!

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I just had to get it up. It's been bugging me! I tried to drag it out longer, but it didn't really happen. Oh well.

Oh, and to clear up any confusion: the **xXx** is TIME transition, and the ruler thing is a POV switch. Yeah, this is multi-first-person POV, in case you guys haven't noticed... Sequence, although I think you can tell, I'll tell you anyways: Axel, Larxene, Zexion, and Saix. Now, moving on... you can read...!

* * *

_It is me,_

_The one with the stranger's face..._

_(-Man In A Suitcase, AFI)_

* * *

I was awakened by loud rock music playing through the room. I glanced over at my alarm clock. The green numbers mocked me by saying it was only five-thirty. This wouldn't be a big problem for some people. But I was one that had to get a full six hours of sleep and when I wake up, I'm awake. I was so busy unpacking last night, that I couldn't fall asleep, then I went to bed at two. This was not how I imagined my first day at a new school to be like.

I blinked and looked across the room to where Zexion's own alarm clock was going off. And he couldn't just have a regular beeping alarm. No, he had to have some screamo emensing from the speakers to wake him up. The slate-haired teen slurred and rolled over. He turned the alarm off and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

Rolling over to face the wall, I heard his feet hit the floor as he stood and walked to his dresser. "Five thirty?" I asked.

"Suicide," he said simply as he left the room.

**xXx**

Yawning, I stepped into the large cafeteria. The air smelled of syrup and cinnamon. I got a plate of the french toast and scrambled eggs that were being served. I then grabbed a small carton of orange juice and made my way to a table where I saw Zexion sitting.

"Good morning," he said to me, "I see you're finally up."

I snorted, nodding my head at his statement. I sat across from Zexion. There were two empty seats on either sides of me and it made me wonder why Zexion chose to sit at such a big table. At that moment, Demyx plopped down to Zexion's right, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hello, my good people," Demyx greeted. He set an extra carton of juice on Zexion's tray and leaned over to kiss the male on the cheek.

I paused then, looking at the pair. Demyx seemed not to notice as he just went about his own breakfast business. Zexion, however, harshly said, "What?"

"Nothing!" I said in my defense. "I just -- I just didn't know you two were..."

"Yeah, we are. You have a problem with it?" he asked, his eyes daring me to say one little insult about it. I gulped.

"Um, no. I don't. It's just that -- you know, you didn't tell me is all." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Oh," said Demyx slowly. "Well, good. You one of the few who doesn't care!"

"Doesn't care about what?"

I jumped at the shrill voice behind me. A blonde girl sat down to my left. She had sharp look about her that just screamed, "bitch alert!" She was followed by two males. One had odd blue hair whilst the other had... pink. I glanced ver them once as the blue haired one pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table. The one with strange pink hair sat beside me to my right.

"Hey guys," Demyx greeted them all. "This is Axel!" I received a few nods of acknowledgment. "Axel, this is Larxene, Saix, and Marluxia."

Demyx gestured first to the female, then to the blue haired one, Saix, then to Marluxia, with pink hair. Marluxia gave me a look over and really seeing him, he no longer looked so feminine. His jaw was set and I felt like he was measuring me up. Or at least about to kill me. Until he smiled. He nodded and turned to Saix. "Hey, Saix, where's your little _friend_?"

"Oh, he's coming," Saix mumbled, "don't worry."

"We're not, I assure you," Larxene said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Sure enough, as Saix said, Xicas came striding up to our table soon. He sat next to Zexion and with a broad smile said, "Good morning, people!"

He had no greeting in return. He ignored this fact, though. He simply went ahead and began to eat. Xicas was one of those people that liked to annoy you for no reason. He always hung around with us. He was Saix's roommate, which I guess he thought made him significant. None of us particularly liked him or spoke to him often, but he made no sign that he cared. As far as I know, he only has about three other friends. And I still don't get why he doesn't just leave us alone!

"Who's the new guy?" Xicas's voice rang out.

Marluxia sighed and introduced the two quickly. In which Xicas then stuck out his hand to the red head. Axel only stared at it and meekly stated, "Hi."

Then the bell rang. Everyone stood. I was the first to get to Axel. "What's your schedule?" I asked him.

He pulled out a small slip of paper from his back pocket. He read it aloud, "Um, history, english, algebra two, and gym."

"Are you kidding?" I heard Zexion's unamused voice mutter behind me.

I chuckled and patted Axel on the shoulder before telling him, "You and Zex have the same classes. Looks like you guys are going to have fun!" I sped up as we got to the top of the stairs. I glanced to Demyx. "Bet I'll beat you again, cuz!"

I ran, getting a head start. Demyx began to run after me, yelling out, "No fair!"

* * *

"Come on," I mumbled, leading the way to the history classroom. He followed, not saying anything. As we entered the room and took out seats, Axel sat behind me, Roxas Uchiyama coughed. His friends laughed and I stared death his way for a brief second. "The teacher's name is Luxord. He's okay, he lets us slack off a lot during class unless it's a test. Just don't piss him off, okay? Once he's thinks you're trouble, you won't survive the semester with him."

"Who's that?" Axel asked. I turned to look where he was pointing. Of course, to Roxas.

"An asshole," I said monotonously. "He's the one who has been spreading rumors about you for about a week now. Heh, a high-class homophobic who can't learn when to mind his own goddamn business."

"Ah, I see." Axel nodded his head slowly. I turned back around and ignored the idiots on the other side of the room. Axel busied himself with doodling until Luxord walked in. The blonde headed man sat at his desk, typing on his computer for a minute. Then he stood and began to talk about the Civil War. It was a discussion lesson today, which meant that I could read while he talked.

At the sound of the bell, everyone gathered their things and rushed out the door. Axel and I walked side by side, headed for the English room, which was on sector three. However, we were stopped in the hallway by a certain blonde.

"Look guys," Hayner said with an arrogant tone. "It's the fruits." At this, everyone laughed.

"We're just trying to get to class," I said, my jaw set. Hayner was the one who provoked Roxas with all the remarks about Demyx and me. I hated both of them. When Hayner chuckled and shook his head, I huffed, "Move it."

"Or what?" He asked.

"Hayner! Let it go! Come on!" Roxas grabbed his friend's arm. Hayner defensively stayed in place. "Let it go."

"Yeah, Hayner, just let it go," said Axel, his voice strong.

"You stay out of this!" Roxas exclaimed to the red head. Axel looked down at him, almost smirking. Roxas, to him, seemed small, I suppose. The blonde only came up to his chest in height. But I knew the guy had a strong personality.

"And if I don't?" Axel questioned. Already, there was a crowd of people swarming, chanting, 'fight.'

* * *

"Demyx!" I exclaimed, pulling the blonde up to where Zexion stood. We watched as Axel and Roxas argued and spat insults at each other. They went back and forth, while everyone around watched. Hayner had backed away and was now rooting along with the crowd.

"Saix, you and Dem get Axel," Zexion calmly ordered, "I can probably get hold of Roxas."

Zexion nodded and we both jumped in, grabbing for someone. I got only Axel's arm at first. Zexion held onto Roxas tightly, restraining him. When I looked ever to Demyx, he seemed frozen. Axel took his advantage then and punched Roxas square in the stomach. Obviously enraged, Roxas returned it by swinging up and nailing Axel between the legs. I shouted, "Demyx!"

He finally seemed to snap out of it and went to try and get Axel's other arm. However, in doing so, the blonde was punched, square in the nose. Huffing, Axel stopped, realization coming to him. Two girls, a redhead and a blonde, were helping Zexion to calm Roxas down. Roxas seemed the worse. He coughed once, to his friends' horror, blood spit out on the floor. Cries from the mob around rang out.

Axel stood, turning away and began to walk in the opposite direction. The nurse came, shocked at Roxas' and Demyx's condition. She ordered them immediately to her office. They went without argue. It seemed everyone had lost interest then and gone back to class. Zexion and I shrugged and did the same.


End file.
